


My Prince

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Banishment, Building Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony, M/M, Magic, Medieval AU, Protective Bucky, Protective Tony, Wilderness Survival, Wizard Howard, Wizard Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Kneeling beside Jarvis, Tony looked up to meet his warm gaze.  All at once the last of his façade shattered away, voice cracking as he asked, “But what if it doesn’t?  What if James ends up hating me?”In which there's an arranged marriage, Tony issuperinsecure, Bucky is misunderstood, and Howard is - unsurprisingly - a massive dick.  Oh, plus magic spells and banishments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> It was so much fun to write this, and I really really hope that you all enjoy this, but especially my giftee! The prompts that I chose were: Wilderness Survival, Arranged Marriage, and Witch Tony, and I think I did a good job combining them. I hope you think the same! ^-^

Tony huffed in frustration, hooking a finger into his crooked tie and wrenching it apart for the umpteenth time. Unraveling it from his neck as he walked out of his bathroom, Tony tossed it towards his desk chair where his suit jacket was draped haphazardly. Flopping face first onto his bed, no doubt wrinkling his pants and shirt, Tony groaned loudly into his blankets.

“Now Master Tony, surely such dramatics aren’t needed,” Jarvis’ amused voice sounded from behind him.

Lifting his head slightly, Tony looked towards his doorway where the elder man was standing. “Well, you’re not the one who has to marry someone they barely know.” He knew he was being dramatic, but with his stomach full of butterflies, Tony felt it was an appropriate reaction.

Jarvis walked closer to Tony, sitting on the bed beside the young man’s legs. Chuckling as Tony’s head dropped back down to the sheets, he laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “But if you recall, a certain Steven Rogers is a very good friend to both you and your betrothed. He has always been honest with you, and has never talked badly about James Barnes besides.”

Hearing the name sent Tony’s nerves skyrocketing again, his body stiffening in fear. Jarvis no doubt felt the muscles bunching in his shoulder, but only continued on to say, “I am quite sure that James is battling his own nerves right now too. These may not be the circumstances that you had hoped for, but I assure you that all will end well.”

Tony sighed into his sheets once more, then brought his hands up beneath him, pushing himself up to rest on his knees. Kneeling beside Jarvis, Tony looked up to meet his warm gaze. All at once the last of his façade shattered away, voice cracking as he asked, “But what if it doesn’t? What if James ends up hating me?”

For it was true, Steve was Tony’s best friend, and he had been part of Tony’s support system from the first time he had seen Tony break down after another argument with Howard. They have had – and probably will have more – fights as well, but they’ve always managed to get through each one together, their friendship strengthening continuously. It was how Tony was able to tell Steve that he was bisexual, and how he was able to tell his father the same with Steve right beside him.

It was how Tony was able to stay strong and halt his downward spiral after his mother passed away. It was how Tony had been able to tell Steve his fears of letting Howard and everyone else down when he came into his Magic. Which was supposed to happen this year, Tony having just turned 18 earlier that year. This was also the reason for the marriage that Howard had arranged.

James Barnes – who could be “charming at times, that jerk,” according to Steve – was the son of Howard’s Captain of the Knights. Howard was more focused on his army and weapons, than on his or his son’s Magic, and probably hoped that James would use his military background to influence Tony when he took over the throne. But Tony had different plans for the kingdom, and no little soldier boy was going to ruin that.

But even with all that bravado, there was still the intense worry that threatened to consume Tony, the underlying fear that James would believe all the terrible rumors about Tony being selfish and a brat. That he would judge Tony on his behavior when he had been grieving, and ignore what he had done since then. Or even worse, that James would get to know Tony a bit more, but _still_ hate him in the end.

Tony blinked out of his thoughts at the pressure on his shoulder, Jarvis resting a hand there and squeezing gently. Making sure to have Tony’s full attention, Jarvis said firmly, “If he no less than loves you with all his being, then he is a massive fool indeed.”

Huffing out a wet laugh, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, Tony flung himself at the man who had always been there for him. Burrowing his face into Jarvis’ neck, he sniffed, “Thanks Jarvis.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It would be a lie if Tony said his heart wasn’t trying its’ damnedest to leap out of his chest. He felt slightly lightheaded, barely registering anyone other than the 21-year-old man in front of him and Bishop Coulson leading the marriage ceremony. _‘God, I hope I don’t faint. Unless, would the ceremony be delayed?’_

Not that a delay would do anything at this point. The family rings had already been exchanged, the band of gold heavy and cold on Tony’s finger. The matching one on James’ finger mocked him, candlelight bouncing off of it at times and distracting Tony. All that was left was the hand fastening ritual, and then he’d be married to soon-to-be Sir James Barnes.

_‘At least he’s nice to look at,’_ Tony thought, taking in the light stubble across a strong, delectable jaw and long black hair slicked back and pulled into a bun. Nice, strong arms hidden beneath a dark blue tunic, black pants and heavy boots finishing the attire. Tony was wearing a dark red version of the same outfit, while the buttons holding his tunic closed were gold.

As if sensing his gaze, James turned his head from the bishop back to Tony, and Tony could hardly breathe. Those blue grey eyes seemed to look into his soul, and Tony squirmed slightly in discomfort.

Bishop Coulson called for their attention again, and Tony breathed a sigh of relief…before remembering what was about to happen. “The couple will now join hands, so that the chords may be placed appropriately and tied.”

To Tony’s embarrassment, his hands were shaking noticeably as he reached out to hold James’. Warm, rough hands encircled his in the next second, but Tony could still feel the tremors going through his and there was no doubt James could feel them too. Tony could see people moving in the corner of his eyes, bringing the cords, but his attention was immediately caught by James rubbing a thumb over the top of his hand.

His eyes rose to meet James’ again, and Tony was surprised by the amount of concern directed at him. Then again, from what he had heard from Steve over the years, James was a nice enough guy. He had had a rough time of it a year ago, to put it lightly, after being captured by the witch who lived on the far side of the Forest. It’d taken a few months before James was rescued, and Tony had been Steve’s support while Steve had been trying to help James recover.

Tony tilted his head slightly, focusing on James’ face and noticing the dark rings under his eyes. Under the concern, Tony could sense a weariness about him. James’ own nerves were revealed in how he licked his chapped lips sporadically, eyes darting to the people lining up to place the cords over their hands and said clasped hands. Tony squeezed James’ hands lightly, returning the comfort even if it was a sad attempt.

James smiled softly at him though, and Tony cursed his traitorous heart for beating harder at the sight. The first cord being placed startled them both, and they looked to Coulson as he stated, “We start with the Burgundy cord which symbolizes romance, partnership and happiness.”

The next person stepped forward, laying their cord across the first before walking away. “The Ivory cord which stands for peace, sincerity, and devotion.”

At Bishop Coulson’s gesture, the third and last cord was placed, a fourth person tying them together as he finished saying, “And the gold cord which represents unity, prosperity, and longevity. As this knot is tied, so are your lives now bound. Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of thy friends and family, and of thyselves, for a new life together.”

Placing one hand on Tony’s shoulder and another on James’, Bishop Coulson gave them each a wide smile. “Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows.” Squeezing their shoulders one last time, Bishop Coulson raised his voice once more and called to the audience, “I shall now remove the cords.”

Tony was relieved to find that his hands were no longer shaking as the bishop untied the cords. Until he looked down when James did not release his hands, only to find that he was squeezing James’ hands to within an inch of their lives. Tony let go of James’ hands rapidly, realizing a second later how that must have looked to the audience, the Prince taking his hands away as if he could no longer bear the touch of the man he was actively marrying.

Before he could panic further though, a soft chuckle brought his mind to a stuttering halt. With wide eyes, Tony looked to James, beyond relieved to see the grin on his face even as James rubbed life back into his no doubt sore hands. Seeing he had Tony’s attention again, James mouthed, ‘It’s fine.’ Tony smiled sheepishly back, cheeks warming slightly at the embarrassment.

Bishop Coulson cleared his throat, then raised his voice once more and called out, “Before I proclaim you joined thou must kiss three times on cue.” Raising an eyebrow at James and Tony until they stepped closer to each other, he continued, “Once for luck.”

Tony leaned forward with James, heart beating faster than ever _again_ , their lips touching for a few seconds before they broke off again. “Twice for Love.” This time James took Tony’s hand when he leant forward, prolonging the kiss a few seconds more than the first, while Tony could only stand there in semi-shock until it was over.

With amusement in his voice, Bishop Coulson finished the phrase with, “And Thrice for Long life.”

Pouting slightly at the bishop first, Tony turned back to James and gripped his hand back. _‘James may have more experience than me, but that doesn’t mean I have to just stand here like a stick._ ’ Tony had to go on his tiptoes slightly, but he met James’ lips and tried to participate more in the kiss.

He didn’t know if he succeeded, but when the kiss ended, Tony was pleased to see a slight blush high on James’ cheeks. “I now pronounce you James Barnes and Anthony Stark, husband and husband.”

Cheers erupted from the audience, startling Tony who had honestly forgotten that his marriage with James had been watched this whole time. Taking James’ hand, Tony led him through the crowd with raised head, only relaxing when they were out through the doors on the opposite side.

Letting go of James, Tony leant against the wall to take a breath. Brushing a hand through his hair, he peeked over at his new husband. The 21-year-old looked a little overwhelmed, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. At his curious expression, Tony explained, “You’re going to have to get used to this much attention. You don’t just get the glory of being Prince Consort, sorry.”

James grinned back at Tony. “I’m sure you’ll help me get used to the routines and duties. Can’t be too bad with someone beside you.”

Tony liked the sound of that. While he cared for his people above all else, and was preparing to be King to the best of his ability, Tony would not mind having someone to lean on at times, to support as they supported him too. Maybe this arranged marriage thing wasn’t all that bad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yeah, this wasn’t as bad as Tony had thought. It was worse.

After taking a little break, Tony had walked with James to the hall where the celebration was occurring. Tables upon tables were covered with the marriage feast, and the other nobles and townspeople were already partaking in the festivities, eating and dancing.

As Prince, Tony had to go around and rub elbows with the nobility, as well as greet his people. Personally, he much more enjoyed talking with the ‘commoners’, and everyone knew it too. Of course, most people needed something from him, but funnily enough, Tony didn’t mind listening to and helping his people. It was Howard’s acquaintances who always wanted him to design more weapons that grated on his nerves.

So, he went around like the good little Prince that he was, making small talk and listening to congratulations after congratulations on his marriage. After a couple hours of these repetitive motions, Tony needed a break. Maybe get to know his new husband a little bit, as well as find Steve, who he had yet to see amongst the crowd.

And find them he did. Both in a more secluded corner of the hall, surrounded by people Tony assumed were their friends – some that Tony recognized from some of Steve’s stories, some who were strangers. There were also two people in particular that seemed more than friends; a dark-skinned fellow snuggled under Steve’s arm, both laughing uproariously at something Steve had shared, and a red-haired beauty sitting across James’ lap.

She was absolutely gorgeous, brimming with a lethal confidence that Tony could only dream about maintaining. She had an arm around James’ neck, leaning against him slightly as she nursed a drink and listened to a story he was telling. Tony probably could have handled this calmly, if it weren’t for James whispering into the woman’s ear, his hand gripping her waist firmly to keep her balanced on his lap. The look of complete awe on James’ face as she began talking confirmed Tony’s fear, and ignited the spark of fury in him.

Storming over to the corner, Tony completely ignored Steve’s shout of “Hey Tony, congrats!” in favor of crowding James and the redhead. Tony crossed his arms, glaring at James with all his might, because he knew if he lost focus for one second his more vulnerable emotions would rear their heads.

This was already uncomfortable enough, his new husband obviously not interested in even _trying_ to make this work. But flirting with his girlfriend at their _wedding feast?_ Tony could feel his face turning red from the embarrassment, but he ignored it and pointed imperiously at James’ surprised face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Nudging the lady off of his lap, James stood as he said cautiously, “Celebrating with my friends?”

Tony sneered, making eye contact with the redhead before looking back at James. “Friends, or _friends_?”

Tony was pleased to see it click rapidly in James’ mind, eyebrows furrowing with anger at Tony’s words. “I don’t like what you’re implying. She’s my oldest friend, there’s nothing else going on here.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony scoffed disbelievingly. “Yeah, right. That’s not what it looked like a second ago. But what really gets me, is that we _just_ got married. I understand you may not be happy about it, but for fuck’s sake, give me a _chance_.” His voice cracked on his last words, to his further shame, but Tony maintained eye contact with James.

It seemed James didn’t hear or ignored it, too upset to do anything but defend himself. “I’m telling you, she’s just a friend. Not that you have much experience with that, from what Steve tells me.”

Tony heard Steve’s shocked, “ _Bucky!_ ” in the background, but everything else faded away into white noise.

His voice sounded weird and detached even to him, and Tony felt gratified at how it knocked James out of his rage. “Fine, have your fun. Why should I care, you’re only here to use my influence for the military later on, right?” Blinking out of his daze, Tony continued stronger, “But I can tell you right now, I won’t be doing _anything_ for you from now on. My people come first, so you, my father, and the rest of these fuckers who just want to use me can go to Hell.”

”Is that so?” Howard’s voice came from directly behind Tony, and immediately fear _consumed_ him.

Tony turned around rapidly, all of his anger and strength draining at the sight of his father looming over him. “I-I, um, I didn’t mean…I was upset, but I-” Howard sliced a hand through the air, and Tony flinched back before realizing Howard just wanted him to stop talking. _‘Great, now he’ll be even more upset.’_

As he expected, Howard’s face morphed from annoyed to furious in the next second. “Is this any way for you to behave, amongst all these folks. When I arranged this marriage, Mr. Barnes senior and I came to an agreement, and I will not have you ruining this when it’s barely begun, Anthony.”

Looking between a defeated Tony and an incredibly shocked James, Howard nodded and raised his hands. “With such an ultimatum from my son, I know that allowing you two to try and fix this will end in disaster. Thus, I will assist you.”

Suddenly Tony was surrounded by a black mist, only just able to see James surrounded by the same mist through it. “Father, wait!”

“Once you learn to get along, my spell will be broken and you’ll be returned here. Until then, you are hereby banished to the Forest.” With that, wind rushed past Tony’s ears, there was a weird pressure against his chest, and then the ground rushed up to greet him. The next thing he knew was darkness.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Tony, come on.”

Tony groaned, shifting on the rough ground before stilling when a muscle twang in his back. _‘What the hell happened?’_

“Come on, wake up. We have to get going,” the man said again, annoyance tinging their voice.

_‘Wait, I know that voice.’_ Fighting against the weariness that gripped him, Tony slowly opened his eyes. A blurry figure was kneeling beside him, and Tony rubbed his eyes with another groan.

When he opened his eyes again, Tony found that it was James next to him. He was still dressed in the wedding attire, though now crumpled and with some hairs loose from his bun. Looking at himself, Tony could see he was in a similar state, some tears and rips in his tunic, a few gold buttons missing.

Pushing himself to an upright position, roughly yanking his arm out of James’ grip when he tried to help, Tony blinked at the numerous trees surrounding them. Looking around, Tony could see nothing else, no sign of other people or even wildlife hiding in the brush.

It was eerily quiet, mist covering the bushes in the near distance, the sun setting behind the trees. Dead leaves and branches cracked under his weight as Tony fully pushed himself to his feet. James copied him, taking in their surroundings as well, before asking, “What the hell happened?”

Tony sighed heavily, saying plainly, “My father, that’s what. He was never good at resolving things without adding his dramatic flair to it, and we were lucky enough to see it firsthand. I mean, black mist and banishment, really?”

James didn’t share his amusement. “He’s not the only who’s dramatic in the family,” he said darkly, once again glaring at Tony.

All at once, Tony remembered what had landed them in this position, and his anger returned twice fold. _‘How dare he blame me!’_ Taking a few steps closer to James, Tony poked him in the chest. “Oh no, soldier boy, this is _not_ my fault. _I_ wasn’t the one cuddling with a person other than the husband they’d _just married_!”

“I swear to–” James cursed under his breath, clenching his fists in frustration. “She is one of my dearest friends, and the only relationship I’m in is with you, Your Royal pain in the ass.”

“Oh nice, pet names. All right, let it all out,” Tony taunted. “I can take it.”

James shook his head. “Look, I’m not getting into this with you right now. It’ll only make this worse.” He tucked an errant strand of hair behind his ear, scratching his neck as he looked around again. He focused on the sun for a strange moment, and Tony bit back the retort he had prepared.

Tony swallowed thickly, uneasy as James slowly turned towards him. His gaze was distant, biting his lip absently, worry and concern creating a line across his forehead. Unsure of what else to do, Tony cleared his throat, jumping when the sound startled James out of his thoughts.

“Are you all right?” Tony asked, stepping forward and intending to lay a hand on James’ shoulder.

Before he could make contact though, James brushed past him, saying gruffly, “Let’s get going, the sun’ll be gone soon.”

“James?” He stopped, sighing heavily before turning around to face Tony with a clear, annoyed _what_ expression on his face. “Um, never mind. Lead on,” Tony said, gesturing in the direction James had been walking.

James looked at him a second longer, before throwing his hands up and storming off again. Tony was quick to follow, making sure not to do anything embarrassing like trip and fall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had been walking for hours, and he wasn’t trying to be whiny but damn, Tony was tired. He was pretty healthy and fit, but it was late after a long, stressful, eventful day. Looking ahead, Tony saw James still going on a steady, _rapid_ pace that he’d been maintaining since the beginning of this venture.

_‘Good god, those must be Thighs of Steel to do this for so long,’_ Tony thought, tilting his head to try and get a better view. Not that he could see much in the dark, which was tragic since he had been walking behind James this entire time.

“Hey, um, don’t you think we should set up camp? It’ll probably be better to keep going in daylight, when we can actually, uh, see,” Tony called out.

Without hesitation, James called back, “I can see just fine, Your Highness. And what the hell do you think I’ve been looking for?”

Pouting, Tony muttered, “Jeez, so tense soldier boy.”

“Stop calling me that,” was the immediate response, and Tony stared at the back of James’ head in surprise. Before Tony could ask how the _hell_ James had heard him, James came to a halt. “You can stop here for tonight. I’m going to keep going for a little while, try to find the way back, then head back to you when I’ve found a good path. Yeah?”

Tony blinked, shook his head, then asked, “What?”

James walked over to Tony, gripping his shoulder. “Look, you’re obviously tired. I can still keep going for a few more hours, and I’ll head back to you when I’m tired too.”

“No, why don’t you just stay with me? Would it really help us, having you roam around alone in the Forest?” Tony asked, just a little worried that James was intending to abandon him.

But James was looking off into the darkness again. “I’d really prefer to keep going for a little while. That way when we wake up tomorrow, we can just head down the trail that I found.”

Tony gaped at James, before shaking his head and saying, “Fine, whatever. I’ll be here, you go off and do whatever you want.”

Tony started settling down, watching as James walked away from him through the trees. More than a little fear gripped his chest, which Tony tried desperately to push down. “You’ll be fine, he’ll be back,” Tony whispered to himself. “He can’t leave you, there’s Howard’s stupid spell too.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“This is stupid, I’m stupid for doing this, and James is stupid for _making_ me do this,” Tony muttered angrily, pushing past branches as he attempted to keep up with James.

Tony could see James in the near-distance, but he wasn’t trying to be covert. In fact, Tony was _trying_ to catch up with his husband, but the man was so much better at traversing the woods than him. So caught up in his thoughts, Tony tripped over a log and fell to the ground with an almighty crash.

Tony didn’t even bother getting up, only turned his face to the side to spit out some dirt. A minute later, Tony heard slow footsteps approaching him. “Oops?” Tony said, peeking up with a grin as James stopped beside him.

Except that was definitely _not_ James, that was a creepy looking hag. Tony quickly pushed himself to his feet, taking a few steps back as he took in the old woman standing before him.

She had gnarls and branches in her dark hair, pale skin nearly translucent underneath the tangled locks hanging over her face. Wrinkles and dark rings were prominent, and when she smiled at Tony, the teeth that she had were black with rot. A hand with long fingernails came up to point at Tony, her black cloak rustling in the otherwise stifling silence.

Then her grin turned malicious, and the next thing Tony knew he was flying backwards through the air. He hit a low branch hard, the impact against his lower back pushing the rest of his breath out of him with an ‘oof!’

Meeting the dirt face-first yet again, Tony groaned long and loud in frustration. _‘Of course we’d come across a witch. What the_ hell _was Howard thinking?’_

Tony pushed himself to his feet again, getting his hands in front of him in some semblance of defense. The witch had disappeared, but Tony was happy to see James running through the trees towards him. Then James’ expression changed to total fear, and he pointed behind Tony. “Watch out!”

Even though he knew he wouldn’t make it, Tony found himself turning on instinct. A blast of Magic hit Tony in the left shoulder, twirling him rapidly into a nearby tree. He managed to grab its’ branches though, keeping himself upright but just barely. Something dripped into his eye, and Tony reached up to find a gash above his right eye dripping blood down his face.

Annoyed and frustrated, Tony leant his forehead against the tree trunk, focusing on his inner energy. _‘Come on, come on. I’m 18, when will you fucking cooperate?’_

“Tony!” James finally reached him, gripping a knife in one hand while the other reached for Tony. James brushed a thumb over Tony’s cheek, taking in the gash and other bruises Tony was sure he had already. “Come on, follow me.”

They had barely taken two steps though, when the witch reappeared before Tony. With a loud shriek, she clapped and suddenly James was no longer next to him. Tony watched in horror as he was tossed through the air, flinching when James fell through some branches before hitting the ground with a solid thump.

His horror only grew when James didn’t immediately move afterwards, and Tony felt something awaken in him as he turned his eyes back to the witch. “That’s my husband, you bitch!”

Stepping between the witch and James, Tony took a deep breath and then snapped his fingers. Red flames engulfed his hands, and Tony immediately shot a blast at the witch. The surprise on her face as she dodged it, filled Tony with vindictive glee.

The flames of his Magic continued to consume him, traveling up his arms and down his torso to his legs. The power was literally bursting through his skin, and Tony _loved_ it. He shot a few more blasts at the witch, grinning when he managed to get a hit in. She attempted to fire back, but Tony’s reflexes had heightened with the awakening of his Magic.

Hearing some branches snap underfoot behind him, Tony’s grin grew. “Welcome back, dear.”

James’ equally grinning face came into his view from beside him, looking him up and down before saying, “All right, I’ll give you that. Very impressive, my Prince.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Tony smirked, turning his focus back to the witch who was now looking pretty scared at the flames curling around Tony’s body. “Now let’s finish this, and get back in time to finish the celebration.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Tony woke up next, he felt incredibly warm and safe. He didn’t want to open his eyes just yet, but wanted to know where he was at the same time. Snuggling further into the warmth, Tony could at least recognize he was in his bed at the palace. _‘Yes, it worked!’_

Along with the soft pillow beneath his head, and the quilt draped over him, there was a _very_ nice source of warmth directly behind him. That was definitely an arm across his hip too, keeping him held close to the firm chest and abs behind him.

Peeking over his shoulder, Tony couldn’t help but stare at the sight he found. James was sleeping peacefully, soft puffs of breath brushing past slightly parted lips. His lashes were so long, and his hair looked so soft that Tony almost reached out to touch it.

“You know it’s rude to stare.” Tony just about jumped out of his skin at James’ whisper, turning around in James’ grip and slapping his chest.

“Asshole,” Tony laughed, watching as James moved up onto his elbow. “How are you doing?”

“All right,” James answered softly, brushing some of Tony’s curls off of his forehead. “A little sore. You?”

“Mmm, about the same. I distinctly remember fighting side by side with my badass new husband, chasing a witch off, then collapsing into said husband’s arms because my new Magic drained me more than I thought. Oh, and then passing out to him yelling my name before a blinding light surrounded us both. Sound familiar?” Tony grinned up at a now blushing James.

He coughed, attempting to hide a grin. “I don’t know about this ‘yelling your name’ business, but I recall the rest.”

“Good, because that’s a story we’ll definitely be telling to the others after we…get more acquainted,” Tony said, snuggling closer to James and curling a hand into his hair. Tony brought James’ head down to him, their lips meeting in a nice, warm first kiss.

“Yeah, I think we can make this work,” Tony whispered, leaning up to capture those lovely lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really hope that this was a decent read, and comments and critiques are always welcome! ^-^


End file.
